custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Long War Universe
The Long War Alternate Universe was an alternate timeline where the Battle of Bara Magna ended with critical damage to both the Matoran Universe and the Prototype robot, resulting in a prolonged conflict between the forces of Mata Nui and the forces of Makuta Teridax respectively. History Early Differences While bearing a striking resemblance to the Core Universe at first, major differences existed in this timeline. One of these differences from the Core Universe was the lack of a proper destiny. No being was bound to do a certain action; they had complete free will. Because of this, Helryx, leader of the Order of Mata Nui, allowed Toa to join their ranks. During the Reign of Shadows, the Order, with a much larger force of Toa, retaliated rather fiercely, making the fight much less one-sided. The vigor of the Order's resistance forced Teridax to cease his slaughter of his fellow Makuta, instead forcing them to fight for him. On Bara Magna, everything remained rather the same. The one main divergence from the Core Universe, however, was the effect of the Dreaming Plague. The death toll was significantly less, allowing the Iron Tribe to recover, at least to an extent. The surviving members relocated far away from their original settlement and resided there, barring itself from society. They did not participate in the Gladiatorial style social system the rest of the tribes had. They were only ever seen when they were trading supplies. Main Point of Divergence When the Matoran Universe landed on Bara Magna, the fight for the planet began. While Mata Nui, controlling the prototype robot, battled Teridax, the fight below was tilted in the favor of good. The forces the Order had gathered, as well as Tahu's possession of the Golden Armor, resulted in the decimation of Rahkshi forces. During the fight, Mata Nui had brought Aqua Magna and Bota Magna to Bara Magna, in attempts to restore Spherus Magna. When Aqua Magna came crashing down to Bara Magna's surface, the moon hit both the Prototype Robot and the Matoran Universe, causing them to crash to the ground, with the prototype laying on the Matoran Universe. Thankfully, most of the forces were fighting to the side of the robots. Still, casualties were considerable in size. Campaign for Southern Continent After the collapse of the titanic machines, forces on each side retreated into the robots, now rendered innate. Mata Nui took much damage after the fight; he was not suitable for combat. The Kanohi Ignika was lost during the crash, lodged in one of the many vents and shafts of the prototype robot. The forces under Mata Nui's command all joined forces and were led by a council consisting of Turagas Dume and Vakama, Mata Nui, Helryx, The Shadowed One, and Makuta Miserix. Their force was known as the Great Spirit's Legion. Most members of the Legion were Toa, Matoran, Agori, and Glatorian. Under Terdiax's forces were Skakdi, hordes or Rahkshi and Visorak, and enslaved Vortixx and Matoran. The end result of Aqua Magna's crash was a sizable hole in the Matoran Universe, one from which forces could descend from through the Prototype, which they did. Using parts from the Prototype itself, Order forces were able to make a crude elevator through which forces could descend. This elevator led straight down to the Southern Continent, thus beginning the campaign of reclaiming the continent. The Makuta's forces, however, greatly outnumbered the numbers of the Legion. The one upside the Legion had were all its Toa forces. Before the Battle of Bara Magna, the Order was building up its Toa numbers, all expertly trained. This, combined with the other Toa forces, proved very formidable. However, their greatest weapon was the Golden Armor, which was still worn by Tahu. This made reclaiming the continent an effortless endeavor. Any enslaved Vortixx or Matoran in the Makuta's grasp were freed by the Legion, with the former slaves joining their ranks. Within weeks the Legion had completely captured the Southern Continent and had set up a large fortress in the center of the Continent. Metru Nui Disaster Confident in the power of the armor, the Legion sent Tahu, as well as the rest of the Toa Nuva (besides Takanuva) straight to Metru Nui, the headquarters of the Makuta, to end this war as quick as possible. They were accompanied by veteran Toa of the Order, armed to the teeth. The strike force was teleported into Metru Nui by Brutaka, where they would proceed to Teridax's location, kill him, and shut down the Matoran Universe. However, something went disastrously wrong, though it is not known what happened. The only known survivor was Pohatu. When asked about what happened, he answered with "it was all a blur. All I heard was Tahu yelling at me to get out of there." There has never been another attack on Metru Nui since. It is also unknown as to what happened to the Golden Armor, although it is most likely that Makuta forces are now in posession of it. Taking of Destral and Daxia With the island of Destral right next to the Southern Continent, it was only logical for the Legion to re-take the island. Most of the original fortress of the island laid in ruins, and was mostly unguarded, so re-taking it was rather simple. Immediately after, Legion forces were ordered to rebuild the fortress. With the help of the Toa, this was a relatively simple task. The same applied for Daxia. They invaded the island swiftly and rebuilt the Order's former base. Oddly enough, there was not much resistance there, either. Both islands would serve as lookout posts to watch the sides of the Southern Continent Gathering of Makuta Forces Aqua Magna crashing into the robots, now known as the Second Cataclysm, caused Makuta forces to be dazed, confused, and disorganized. During the crash, Makuta Teridax lost most control over the Great Spirit Robot, no longer able to manipulate the landscape like he previously could. Teridax then gathered all the forces he could into the Northern Continent, where he could later send and re-purpose his forces. In regards to leadership, Teridax had complete control over his forces; his word was always the final one. Due to Makuta's cunning, he never needed advisers, as his plans almost always were massive successes, according to his ego. The second crash also revealed a large pool of Energized Protodermis in the Ga-Metru bay area. It was quickly contained and utilized as a Kraata production facility. Makuta forces were evenly distributed among their controlled islands in the Matoran Universe. Due to the Legion controlling the Southern Continent, it was difficult for the Makuta to take the southernmost islands. However, they had near total control of the northern half of the Universe. Siege of Odina and Super Soldiers During the Reign of Shadows, since the Order of Mata Nui was allied with the Dark Hunters, the Dark Hunters base of operations Odina was under their control. Ownership was passed to the Legion oligarch, where they promptly began to use the island as a port and a training camp, using some of the materials already there. To protect the island, barriers, erected by Toa of Stone, Fire, and Earth, were made. It surrounded the entire island, but the wall itself was fragile and thin. It was purely made as a temporary wall Soon after the creation of this barrier, a large fleet of Makuta ships had surrounded the northern part of the island. They cut off the one entrance into Odina, a crude metal gate. The Makuta would bombard Odina constantly, resulting in massive strikes and loss of life. The Toa stationed at Odina were able to retaliate. The Toas of Earth and Fire created lava under the ships, making it at a slight angle, as to capsize the boats. However, this proved futile. as the Makuta were able to breach the gate, beginning the invasion of Odina. At this point, many of the Legion forces stationed there were hungry, tired from the constant bombings, and low on morale. When the Makuta breached Odina's walls, little defense was put up. It seems as though the island would be taken, but a push, led by an Av-Matoran known as Glonor, was made, driving the Makuta out of the city. Reinforcements from the Southern Continent, which had been deployed some time ago, finally finished their voyage, catching the Makuta fleet off guard. Any remaining ships were captured for use, their crews slaughtered During the war, Teridax had been mass producing soldiers, hoping to win on numbers alone. While an effective tactic in large scale land invasions, smaller fortresses held easily, not giving the invaders enough space to fight. And as the Legion counteracted his plan by making even more forces for war (Vahki, Matoran, etc.) Teridax conjured another plan: make soldiers of devastating power, able to turn the tide on the battlefield. While complex, it would definitely work. The process was to take a Matoran of any element and infuse Antidermis into his bloodstream. During this time, a Toa Stone and Shadow Leech were used on the subject. While few survived, the results were extraordinary. Toa with powers of Makuta and that of their natural element. With no inner light, they were in support of Teridax's suggestions. When they were made known on the Battlefield, the Legion quickly scrambled to respond. The only counter were Toa of Light, which were only used sparingly due to their value. But Helryx, unbeknownst to others, had already figured out a solution... The Spectre Program The majority of the Toa begin produced during the war were much less experienced than the previous Toa. Due to the Hybrid Toa massacring these new Toa, Helryx had come up with a severe plan. Take Matoran who showed potential, turn them into Toa, wipe their memories, and put them through the most intense training imaginable. The majority of the time, the Toa did not survive the training. Most of the Toa put in this program were Toa of Gravity, Iron, and Magnetism, but many of them died during the training, so other Matoran were recruited. There were multiple waves, each consisting of different element pools. They were vital in keeping the war from grinding to a halt in terms of progress. First Assault on Stelt Throughout the war, the island of Stelt was a constant target for the Legion. It would be a prime jumping-off point to take the Northern Continent. At this point in the war, the island of Artahka was barred to both sides for unknown reasons, so an assault from that front would not be possible. Since Stelt was the only option, a plan was formed for taking Stelt. The safest plan would be to attack from the right side, so the majority of the offense was placed there. An assault force to attack the island straight on was also made. While smaller, it would provide fodder and to occupy the enemy. In total, there were about 2,000 Legion forces in total, and about 10,000 Makuta forces occupying the region. Surprise and power would be the Legion's biggest ally here. Eventually the plan was set into motion. The Legion began their assault under the cover of night. They went undetected at first, but were spotted. The walls surrounding the island proved too formidable, and the Legion was driven back, a minor setback, but the start of a series of conflicts that played a major part in the war. Factions Great Spirit's Legion The Great Spirit's legion, while small at first, was rather formidable. Their experienced Toa forces resulted in excellence on the battlefield. Their elemental powers worked well in their favor. Most important battles in the war involved at least one high-level Toa team. However, the overwhelming forces of Makuta could prove too much for even experienced Toa to handle. As the war continued on, an order was made for Toa to rapidly turn "worthy" Matoran soldiers into Toa. One Toa could turn three Matoran into Toa. Since destiny did not exist in this universe, any Matoran could become a Toa. These new Toa's training was rushed, and they had little control over their elemental power. The Legion hoped to utilize their raw power as a destructive force. These Toa were disposable. However, an experiment, known now as the Spectre Program, was carried out by Toa Helryx out on some Matoran. Their memory would be wiped, removing all biases and morals which conflict with the Legion's. They were intensely trained in a short amount of time; training which killed many of the participants. Helryx, eager to spread this to all the new potential Toa, was reluctant. It clashed with the beliefs of the rest of the oligarch, and thus she kept it secret. One thing to note about the project was a 'glitch,' where some Toa would still retain all or most of their memories (Pofiron being an example). These Toa were mainly sent on covert missions to kill or retrieve high-value targets. Glatorian were valuable assets in terms of combat. Most Core War veterans were enlisted to train Matoran and Agori forces or led those same forces. They were often equipped with new weaponry, but they usually preferred to use their old weapons. They were often high ranking officials who held command over Agori and Matoran units. Any Matoran forces were given standard equipment. They were given combat armor and varying weapons. Around this time was the invention of the "Thornax Rifle" which used Thornax spikes as high-speed projectiles. The same equipment was given to Agori forces. There was some racial tension between the Matoran and Agori during the war. Matoran found themselves superior to Agori because of their ability to become Toa. While the tension did not go to uncontrollable levels, it proved hard for co-species battle groups to get along. This resulted in Agori-only regiments, which was unknowingly a setback for the Legion. The Dark Hunters supported the Legion during the war, lending their forces to the fight. The Shadowed One, unbeknownst to anyone else, still had control over Makuta Kojol's virus, biding his time before he revealed its existence to the rest of the Legion. The variety and deadly efficiency of the the Dark Hunters rarely saw them as front line fighters, and more as assassins and saboteurs. The engineering forces of the Legion mainly consisted of Fe-Matoran and Vortixx. The Legion was able to persuade the Nynrah Ghosts to join their side mid-way through the war, and new technological advancements were made. Inventions like cheaper Exo-Suits, improved Thornax Rifle and Light Rifle, as well as improved armor were some of the many inventions created during the war. The Legion also had a small amount of other species in their ranks, each providing different services. Brotherhood of Makuta The Brotherhood's forces were massive in size. One of the more common infantry forces, and one of the mot versatile, were the Visorak, which when possible, would turn Toa and Glatorian prisoners into Hordika creatures. In battle, they served as ranged fighters, using their Rhotuka to attack Legion forces. Visorak were often used as a work force due to the lack of slaves at the beginning of the war, but were later re-purposed into a variety of forces. They were most commonly seen as artillery and stealth forces. Making up the majority of the Makuta's ground forces, however, were the Rahkshi. A large pool of Energized Protodermis was found deep in the oceans surrounding Metru Nui, which was used to produce Rahkshi. The Rahkshi were all-purpose soldiers, although the most common Rahkshi type manufactured was the Heat-Vision variant. Some Rahkshi were made and deployed to Legion outposts and encampments to spread famine, rage, fear, or illusion to break the soldiers' spirits. However, certain technologies were updated or developed to combat Rahkshi, such as the heavily modified Lightstone Rifle, which featured higher ammo capacity and a swifter firing rate. Nonetheless, they were the most feared of the Makuta infantry The Skrall were another formidable fighting force in the Makuta's infantry. Unlike the Rahkshi, the Skral could perform many different tasks, as well as operate certain machinery that Rahkshi could not. Skrall forces were known to be brutal in their tactics, usually chopping up dead bodies of Legion forces and parading their corpses in patrols. Skrall also utilized guerilla tactics, further more establishing their savage and irregular behavior. The Skadi also supported the Makuta forces. While most of the forces were the Nektann drones, actual Skakdi did serve in the war. Any species (excluding Toa/Glatorian) who were not killed were taken into slavery to help fuel the Makuta's war effort. Neutral Forces and Other Species Most mercenary forces remained neutral in the war, lending their forces to whoever payed higher. Some forces were forced to join a side, such as the Xian mercenaries who joined the Legion. These mercenaries were used in smaller operations. Although mostly freelancers, they were absorbed into whatever side they were drafted in. The Iron Tribe, still on Bara Magna, had little to do with the war. While some members of the Tribe did join the Legion, they stayed isolated throughout the war. Other Bara Magna raider groups, like the Bone Hunters, also remained on the outside of the robots, content with what was on the outside. Since Makuta forces had control over Stelt for most of the war, the species residing in the area were used as forces in the war, particularly Gladiator and Krekka's species. Gladiators species were used for heavy labor, and some were released onto the battlefield, where they would go through multiple Legion forces. Krekka's species was also used as brute forces in the war. For the most part, the Steltians were content fighting for the Makuta. Arbiters were commonly seen on the Legion's side. They were mostly medics, using their healing abilities to treat Legion force's physical and mental needs. The Arbiters were the main counteraction against Rahkshi forces who spread despair and anger to Legion troops. The original species which lived on Nynrah also served the Legion, mostly making advanced weapons and tools. Any other species were spread throughout either side, usually being a small number of them. Trivia * The author, Pitcat, has had this idea for a story for a while * It started out as something in the Core Universe, where the Order of Mata Nui memory wiped and mass-trained Toa as killing machines. However, this would be during the Reign of Shadows. Eventually, Pitcat decided to incorporate this idea into a whole new Alternate Universe. * This universe was originally going to have destiny in it. That way, when mass Toa production began, some Matoran either did not become Toa or even died because this was not their destiny. * This is Pitcat's biggest page on the wiki * The quote is a reference to a quote from Battlefield 1 Appearances TBACategory:Universes Category:Universes Category:Long War Alternate Universe